


What are you doing, Half-Brother?

by Aryeet7



Series: Plot? What's that? [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Barebacking, Boys Kissing, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Come Swallowing, Comfort Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying During Sex, Dark Past, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forbidden Love, Forgiveness, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, Half-Siblings, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Incest, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Procrastinating by writing smut, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sleeping Together, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The author is horny af, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi, and also tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryeet7/pseuds/Aryeet7
Summary: I have no words for this monstrosity.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Plot? What's that? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042782
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Power of Passion (and Love for Spice)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from a dream that I had. 
> 
> Wow, I'm a degenerate.
> 
> but u dirty hoes are also reading this so...

It was far past midnight. The full moon shone brightly against the thick curtains, its light illuminating the shadows of usually bustling halls; filled with idle chatters and routine activity, now empty and desolate within the walls of the magnificent castle. Fierro was quietly patrolling these silent halls, flickers of fire from the candelabra that he was holding being the only light source he possessed, exempting the natural moonlight.

He turned and entered a much-darkened corridor. It was fully devoid of any sort of light, even the moonlight did not reach the windows and the drapey curtains exemplifies the engulfing darkness. Fierro tightened his grip around the candelabra, his hands grabbed the handle of his sword on reflex. In defiance of his demeanour, Fierro's face showed no signs of fear, and he calmly strode into the corridor.

When he passed a certain room, he suddenly heard an unknown sound. Fierro halted, narrowing his eyes as he turned towards the door where the mysterious noise originated. It was very late; Fierro could only think of a handful of people that might still be awake at this hour.

A clamour of noises emitted through the door once more, and Fierro could recognize the sounds as muffled groaning and moans. Heat was starting to crawl up his neck, a feeling of uneasiness followed through his heart. His eyes then widened in realization. This was his older brother's room.

Concern trickled down his mind. Was Myrlo hurt? Fierro had commanded earlier that no harm should ever come to his brother, not even a hair should be out of place. He should be the only person in the world that is allowed to hurt his big brother, but the possibility of the soldiers disobeying orders is unfortunately pretty high. 

Fierro grasped the door handle and knocked on the wood. The first knock was too quiet to be heard, the noises were too loud and distracting. Fierro's second knock was more frantic, and the noises stopped. Hesitating once the quiescence fell; Fierro readied himself to face whatever attack or situation his brother was in for a moment. He opened the door.

The sight that greeted him was something that Fierro could have never predicted. 

* * *

Myrlo was sprawled on his bed, his pale hands holding his hard and throbbing length. It was leaking with pre-cum, the tip slick and glistening from what the small candle could kindle. The older male was still panting, trying to control his breath. His skin was covered in sweat, indigo-hair loose, dishevelled even. Fierro has never seen his brother looking so... disorganized, but not in a bad way. Fierro thought his brother looked... beautiful, actually. The prospect made Fierro's cheeks tinted pink slightly.

The two males were still, tension encircling them both. It reminded Fierro of their last confrontation, before their ten years separation; back when they were simply kids. It was exactly like this, Myrlo standing proudly as he ordered his last remaining blood to die, to leave this cursed world and joined their mother and father in heaven. But Fierro was stubborn, even then, and he refused the order; he chose to live and stay on this dreadful world, because he didn't want to leave his brother's side. And yet, Myrlo left, leaving Fierro alone to fend for himself for ten years.

This time however, Fierro was the one with the option to leave his brother. Will he leave him now?

Ever in his vulnerable state, Fierro could feel the sharp gaze his brother was sending him, in spite of the surrounding darkness. It was cold and calculating, as if he was waiting on what his opponent's next move might be; or maybe how a predator is predicting on what his prey would do to save its life. Either way, it sent shivers down Fierro's spine. 

Another minute passed; the deafening quiet continued to raise the tension. Unsaid words were hovering on the tip of both male's tongue, but none wanted to break the icy silent, in fear of saying the wrong thing. Myrlo stared at his little brother restlessly, waiting for a reaction or a response from the younger boy. Fierro was deep in thought, contemplating on what the appropriate response should be, so he can answer his older brother's awaiting gaze pertinently. 

War was waging inside the bluenette’s head; his heart wanted to stay, while his logic demanded that he leave right now and forget everything that happened tonight. Ultimately, his heart won. He relented on his decision, and finally lets his heart take control of his body. 

Fierro blew out the candles, and set the candelabra on the table beside him, granting permission for the shadows to hide the two brothers in dark obscurity. He opened the thick dusty curtains, enabling enough moonlight for him to still be able to admire his older brother's beauty. 

Myrlo was waiting on bated breath, his eyes carefully observing his little brother's features that glowed under the shimmer of the moon. Fierro's expression turned into that of sincerity when he finally faced his brother. He was smiling, Myrlo's breath hitched. "Do you need any help, half-brother?" Fierro's tone was sweet. Myrlo needn't answer, as both males knew what it would be.

**_Yes._ **

* * *

Under the thick veil of night, the two men huddled closely, leaving almost no space to breathe. Myrlo was completely nude, while Fierro was still wearing most of his clothes, even though some of the upper buttons of his shirt have come undone. The blue-haired boy felt the fabric of his uniform a bit too restraining, and was considering whether he should just shed his clothes and be absolutely free from his duties for just one night. But he shrugged the thought away, seeing as he has other important thing to attend to. His brother's pleasure.

Suddenly, Fierro was on his knees, eyes closed, his head bobbing up and down as he sucks on his brother's dick. His mouth was working tirelessly, taking in his brother's length to its base, uncaring even if it touched the edge of his throat. Fierro's tongue swirled when it was on the tip, and it continued to twirl around Myrlo's cock until it was fully wet from saliva. Fierro was going on a pretty rapid pace, knowing somehow that the speed was to his liking and supplying him with the maximum amount of pleasure. And his theory was proven to be true, as his brother's usual collected and refined self, have rendered to that of someone in the mercy of lust. Myrlo didn't even try to hold back the desperate moans and needy sounds, because Fierro was enjoying every noise that came out of his brother's throat. It was like music to his ears. 

Fierro didn't even have the heart to complain when his brother suddenly pushed his head closer and the head of the indigo-haired man hits the back of his throat. It took so much of his self-restrain to suppress the urge to gag and choke. But his self-preservation instincts kicked in and he held himself back, as the loud moan that spilled out of his big brother's mouth was more than enough to be a reward. In spite of the feeling of satisfaction and victory welling up on his chest, Fierro couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the growing tightness of his pants.

Myrlo's hand stayed on his hair, tugging ever so slightly every time Fierro whirled his tongue on the head. When Myrlo was nearing his climax, he moaned Fierro's name, as if he was warning the younger male that he will soon spill his seed, and for Fierro to let go, but it only made the younger male quicken his pace. It also made Fierro fully hard, and he would rather finish his brother presently and hoped to gods above that his brother will return the favour and finish him too. 

Fierro felt another push on the back of his head, but this time gentler, like his brother is asking for his permission. In response, Fierro gave a small nod, granting permission for his brother to let it go. And with that, Myrlo moan obscenely and came on the bluenette’s mouth, his orgasm racked through his body so intensely that it made the older man violently shudder.

In the receiving end, Fierro have prepared himself for the upcoming flood, and when it came, he managed to swallow most of the cum, excluding a few droplets that trickled down his chin. Fierro wanted so badly to swipe it off, but his hand movement stopped when he finally opened his eyes. His big brother was looking straight at him, and for a moment, Fierro thought he had done something wrong. The small fear quickly disappeared though, when he finally noticed the emotions behind the gaze and expression Myrlo was sending him. His brother was still out of breath, but his general expression looked different. Myrlo's eyes were gentle, his eyes soft, his smile serene and genuine. Fierro have only seen his brother's expression like this once, back when they were young and just innocent kids. He had successfully read a book to his brother for the first time, and Fierro remembered vividly how Myrlo's face contorted to this exact look as he listened to Fierro's reading. How Fierro had longed to see that look on his brother's again.

He was captivated, and could only fix his eyes on his brother's face, not missing the rare chance to memorize every last feature and the smallest detail before the expression vanish for another century or so. Myrlo continued to stare at his sweet younger brother with that loving gaze as he took out his dick from Fierro's mouth (unmoving and uncaring, Fierro was still entranced) and leaned down to hover over his brother. 

Myrlo wiped off the dripping excess of cum that was still sticking on his brother's chin and used his fingers to slowly tilt Fierro's head up a bit, enough to meet his gaze. He then cradled Fierro's face tenderly with his callous finger, and took advantage of his little brother's enraptured state to catch his lips in a kiss. It started off slow, Myrlo slowly tasting and exploring the flavour of his brother's lips, how soft and smooth it is, how its essence could only be described as bittersweet. The flavour of his seed enhanced that luscious taste, and Myrlo felt like he could devour Fierro like a dessert right then and there.

Fierro on the other hand, was absolutely hypnotized by the feeling of his big brother's lips on his. It was magnificent, heavenly even. Fierro heartily closed his eyes, determined to savour every last caress the older man's mouth was giving him, tenacious on revelling in this blissful yet fleeting moment. 

When the two parted for air, Myrlo immediately miss the feeling of his brother's lips, but Myrlo let Fierro catch his breath and steady his own intake of oxygen first. Judging by the dazed look on Fierro's face throughout their little escapade, Myrlo could safely assume that this was his brother's first-time having sex; he secretly felt proud that he was Fierro's first, but it was also a bit disconcerting. Myrlo concluded that Fierro's romantic and sexual growth, or rather, lack thereof, may be the biggest contributor on his brother's little to no experience in the world of lust and love. The other aspect Myrlo considered was Fierro's tendency to shut his emotions off and to shove away all the people he loved and cherished deeply for; all because of his underlying fear that his misfortune might cause them harm. Myrlo felt a twinge of guilt inside his chest, knowing he was the main source of his younger brother's loneliness and paranoia. He only wanted to protect his baby brother, to fend him from the monsters that dwell on this ruthless and sadistic world, but Fierro's stubborn and strong-willed attitude prevailed, impressive for a 7-year-old, and he carried on living. Now, Myrlo had to carry the burden of guilt for leaving Fierro to fend for himself alone for ten years, and it was painful. He has always loved Fierro and will forever love him with all his heart.

Myrlo knows that one night isn't enough to send his amends and love across to repair his baby brother's broken soul, but in the least, he could let go of the past for once, and he won't miss the once in a lifetime opportunity to spoil and care his baby brother, for one last time.

As Fierro regained his composure, he realized that the heat around his groin was getting a bit too overwhelming, and he squirmed in discomfort. His uncomfortableness did not go unnoticed by his big brother's attentive gaze, as he leaned down once more and motioned for Fierro to relax. The younger boy did as he was told, and he could feel his brother's arms around him, hoisting Fierro's body up until he was entirely supported by Myrlo's lap. His big brother then seized his lips once more, a bit deeper this time, but it still possesses the same gentleness and passion as their first. Fierro was entranced once more, his eyes fluttering close to indulge in this blissful moment. He failed to notice the hands that were moving around him.

Myrlo quickly got to work removing his little brother's uniform. Fierro had already unbuttoned a few buttons from the collar, but Myrlo wasn't satisfied with just the neck. He undid the rest of the buttons from Fierro's jacket and broke the kiss momentarily to help his brother discard it. After the jacket's been shed, their kissing continued, and Myrlo swiftly moved through working on the last buttons of Fierro's shirt. When fingers finally reached the newly exposed skin, Myrlo smiled as his brother shivered under his touch. His brother was not used to being vulnerable, and Myrlo was planning to make him feel as comfortable as he could be. His fingers were all around Fierro's chest, only slightly touching and subtly ghosting over it, testing if his brother felt uncomfortable with the contact.

Fierro reacted in a less subtle way. The slow kissing the two boys were doing, briskly turned rough as Fierro initiated to tilt his head and deepen the kiss when his older brother finally exposed his chest to the cold air. He wasn't satisfied with just the mere light touches and caressing; he wanted his brother's hand all around him, callous fingers roaming around his skin, not plain ghost touches. Myrlo was almost surprised by his brother's response, but retaliated with a newfound force nonetheless. He licked his brother’s lower lip, asking for permission to enter, a request that Fierro graciously accepted. Fierro parted his mouth slightly, and Myrlo wasted no time on launching an attack towards his brother's mouth. 

Two tongues fought for dominance, but Fierro's conceded soon enough for Myrlo to immediately explore the insides of his brother's mouth with affluent freedom. Myrlo jovially discovered that Fierro's taste exceeded his expectations. He was distinctively exquisite, enticing, and divine in every way. Myrlo desired for more. He tangled his fingers in Fierro's hair, careful to not pull on any of it, while simultaneously nudging the younger boy to get even closer, so Myrlo could get better access inside his mouth. Fierro complied easily, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck and straddling his legs around Myrlo's waist to further close the distance between them.

The two finally separated for air after a solid minute of intense passion. Despite that, Myrlo still lusted for more. He expeditiously kisses his brother's cheek, then on the corner of his mouth. Fierro's eyes widened by the sudden soft yet impatient care his brother was giving him. Myrlo smiled apologetically and kissed his forehead, before ascending down and leaving a trail of kisses through Fierro's neck. Fierro sighed from the action, lurching his head back to give his brother better access on baring his skin. When Myrlo kissed his sweet spot, Fierro moaned for the first time. Myrlo was greatly pleased by his founding and immediately started sucking on the spot, fully aiming on marking his brother and leaving a love bite there. Fierro continued moaning as his brother bite and sucked into his skin, his vision cloudy and mind muddled from lust.

Satisfied with the love bite, Myrlo then moved on the collarbones and shoulder, lightly sinking his teeth into Fierro's skin every so often. He was eager to move downward and pinched Fierro's already hardened nipples, but his motions were stopped when he heard his brother's uneasy whimper. Myrlo looked down, finally seeing the cause of his brother's uncomfortable state, poking rudely through the fabric of Fierro's pants. Myrlo couldn't stop himself from letting out an amused chuckle. Of course, his brother wouldn't seek out help from his difficult situation. 

Fierro's mind snapped back into reality when he felt soft breathing against his ear, "Little brother, always tell me if you need help with anything, understood?"

Myrlo's tone was soft and lenient, but Fierro understood the veiled caution behind it. Just to further prove his point, Myrlo ran a finger down Fierro's boner, causing Fierro to squirm in his place. The younger boy nodded in defeat. Myrlo smirked at the expected answer, and had come to the decision to continue this lustful night in a more... proper manner.

Myrlo stood up promptly, surprising Fierro and making him fully cling onto Myrlo’s frame, arms clutching tighter around his older brother’s neck. His whole body was entirely supported by his big brother, whose hands have settled on Fierro’s ass to pull him closer, light squeezing it in the process. After making sure that the hold Fierro’s legs had on his waist was secure, Myrlo slowly turned around and laid Fierro’s body gently on the bed, his head resting on the soft pillow.

Myrlo then climbed on top of his brother’s half-naked form, admiring his brother’s form under the moonlight; how red and flushed Fierro’s face was, the smooth and flawlessness of his skin, which has an identical skin tone to his own, just slightly tanned from being under the sun. Most of his body was covered in sweat, silken blue hair sticking to his face. Fierro’s chest was heaving and his nipples completely hard, his boner still sticking ruefully from under his pants. Myrlo could see everything even through the dim lighting, and he admired every single detail. He observed his brother with a watchful gaze, preserving every last detail straight into memory. Only one thought crossed his mind through this all.

_‘He’s beautiful, he’s perfect, and he’s mine.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second part will be sexier I promise.
> 
> Proofreader & Editor: Alithia


	2. To Beloved Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a tad more feels, but i swear it's smexy times

Myrlo’s natural instincts were threatening to kick in, but before he lost control and dived into the indulgence of ecstasy, he had to – no, he _must –_ tell his brother the unwavering truth regarding the feelings and emotions he was suppressing; how badly he wanted to reveal his admiration towards Fierro’s beauty and nature. Fierro’s gorgeous, stunning, and magnificent appearance ratified his head-strong and wilful personality that co-exist with a calm and modest persona; all characteristic of which Myrlo is marvelling in its glory.

He needed to make his brother acknowledge that he was cherished and precious, that he still has a place inside Myrlo’s heart, and that his big brother still truly loves him. Myrlo also soughed to apologize for the years where he had left his baby brother alone, in the mercy of a sadistic world that Myrlo knows all too well. He had failed him as an older brother for ten years, and now he must express his remorse and repent. Myrlo had vowed to let go of the past for just one night, that is true, but he could not delay the things that needed to be said.

As the two males locked lips roughly, teeth clanking and tongue sliding over each other, Myrlo gradually moved his mouth to the edge of his brother’s mouth; leaving it entirely as he sloppily crossed Fierro’s cheek and softly nibbled on the sensitive spot behind the ear. Fierro’s breath hitched, and Myrlo will not miss his chance.

“Fierro, I’m sorry.” He stared straight into his brother’s eyes, his own shining pitifully, a sad smile resting on his lips. Myrlo kissed Fierro’s forehead, steadily advancing down to his cheeks and the corner of his mouth; all while muttering apologies as sincerely as Myrlo could. He then focused on his brother’s throat, travelling through the silky skin with his languid tongue, finger pinching on the hardened nipples. Through it all, he spilled all of his sorrow and guilt, earnestly waiting for his brother to reject him, like how he rejected him all those years ago; it would be the perfect revenge after all. There is the small probability of him achieving Fierro’s forgiveness, which he selfishly wished, even though he knows he doesn’t deserve it.

“I’m sorry Fierro.”

“I’m sorry for leaving you.”

“I’m sorry that I have failed you.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“I failed you as a big brother.”

“I’m sorry.”

Those words flooded his ears incessantly, cutting through the roaring rush of blood, filling the empty cleared space inside Fierro’s head with admissions of guilt. He resonated the grievous regret inside his brother’s voice over and over again, his mind trying to grasp and verify the truthful sincere meaning behind each sentence, examining whether they are lies, or the truth. It was a very clear and quick resolution surprisingly. Myrlo was only purely expressing his truthful affections, nothing more. Despite being so lightheaded from the overwhelming contact his brother was peppering him, Fierro was able to gather enough of himself to express his own words to counter Myrlo’s honest confessions.

“I forgive you… big brother.”

Myrlo’s face instantly perked up the moment his brother slurred those words. He hovered away from his brother, putting off a slight distance to better study his brother’s expression. Myrlo’s own mind was occupied with uncertainty of what he just heard, and his body went a little stiff from the hesitation. He tentatively cupped his hand along Fierro’s jaw, fingers brushing slightly through the glossy skin.

Fierro, who was already missing the encircling heat coming from his brother’s body, finally realized the shy movements his brother was doing, and it unsatisfied him. Why is Myrlo retreating from him? When Fierro felt the lanky hands and slender fingers trailing his jaw, he caught it, leading it to his mouth; kissing Myrlo’s palms and sucking on his fingers. He could feel how the act turned Myrlo into stone, eyes wide with questions and… uncertainty?

Fierro carefully rose up and took his turn to pull his brother into an open-mouthed kiss. Had his brother not heard him correctly? Was that why he pulled away? Fierro earnestly smiled as he repeated the statement.

“I forgive you, big brother.”

Myrlo was stunned. Fierro gave him another kiss.

“And I love you.”

Now Myrlo was truly awestruck. His emerald irises widened in unprecedented shock; his mouth slightly opened. It was a short while before words came out from the open cavity, but Fierro was patient. When it finally does, he basked victoriously from the words, feeling an explosion of pride inside his chest.

“I love you too, Fierro.”

* * *

Something snapped within Myrlo, and he immediately pinned down his brother and devoured his lips. One of his hands slipped to his brother’s back, pulling him closer, leaving no space between them, not enough to even breath. He then sucked on one of the red buds while his other hand trailed circled on the other. It left Fierro barely any time to catch his breath, and it exhilarates him in every way. Every time Myrlo’s mouth was free from Fierro’s skin, Myrlo would mumble praises and compliments that was slowly driving Fierro into tears.

“I don’t deserve you.”

“You’re so beautiful.”

“My precious little brother.”

Fierro answered with an eager moan each time. Droplets of tears formed on the edge of Fierro’s eyes. He can’t believe such simple forms of words could ever make him spill tears that he thought had dried years ago, but here he was. It doesn’t help that the pain coming from his erection has increased tenfold, and Fierro could not take it any longer. He let out a desperate weep, alerting his brother of his utmost infuriating problem, in which Myrlo responded instantly. Myrlo also noticed the river of tears going out of his brother’s eyes, and he smiled apologetically before wiping it away.

Myrlo’s hands worked swiftly on unbuckling the belt and yanking the clothes off Fierro’s waist. He nearly tore of Fierro’s boxers in the process of freeing his brother’s length, but Fierro didn’t seem to mind, only letting out a relieved cry when his hot dick finally tasted the cool night air.

Myrlo gently grabbed his brother’s member, stroking up and down in a moderate pace. Fierro yelped at the contact, but his surprise was replaced quickly with surges of pleasure. He could feel his brother taking his hand and directing it toward his own hard length. Their dicks were against each other, fully hard and wet with pre-cum, but Myrlo was only jerking Fierro off. He opened his brother’s palm and let him grasp at his own length, instructing him silently to continue his masturbation while Myrlo went to grab the lube by the nightstand.

When he returned, Fierro was so close to an orgasm, the heat pooling in his stomach was becoming torturously unbearable. Myrlo was more than happy to finish his brother off, and when Fierro finally reached his climax, his whole body spasmed intensely as waves and waves of pleasure overwhelmed all of his senses. His mind was enthrallingly numb, his vision blurry, and Fierro was sure he almost passed out from the exertion. His mouth was dangling open, breaths short-paced and saliva trickling down his chin. Fierro was exhausted, and he nearly surrendered to the blissful allure of sleep, but his big brother was not done yet.

Myrlo playfully leered at his younger’s brother wearied physique, amused at how his brother’s cock was still hard even after the rough orgasm he went through, yet astonished with how his appearance glowed enticingly in this condition. He thought he had seen true beauty on the start of the night, but Fierro had always been full of surprises. Those surprises are causing him to feel rather hot, and he could feel his member going up again.

The indigo-haired man lowered down his torso, pressing closer until skin touched skin, and slowly whispered in his brother’s ears.

“Fierro…” he purred; his voice huskier than usual. Myrlo kept calling out Fierro’s name, repeating each syllable with a captivating yet raspy voice, sounding more rougher each time, and yet Fierro could feel the love behind it unravelling more and more. The older male didn’t stop until his brother answered his pleas. Undeniably, Fierro relented.

“Big brother…?” he muttered weakly. Myrlo smirked, pleased that his brother was awake and still have enough consciousness to speak to him. Delicately, he nipped on the spot that he had marked a couple of moments ago and tugged loose on his brother’s azure hair, feeling contented when heard the lazy groan that the younger boy emitted. He kissed the spot once more before continuing to murmur in Fierro’s ear.

“Fierro… I am going to go inside you right now, is that okay?” All of the lust-induced fog that was muddling his mind instantaneously disappeared, immediately replaced with newfound desire and yearning. Fierro found himself staggeringly awake, the loss of energy and fatigue being replaced with a craving need and lustful longing. He nodded quite enthusiastically, making the older man smile and lightly chuckle as he smeared his finger with the cold lubricate.

When Myrlo was gratified with the amount coating his fingers, he rubbed some extra lube on his brother’s entrance, warranting to fully cover it. Fierro quivered when he felt the cool fingers touch his hole, wincing quietly as the fingers lay down a layer of liquid over his sensitive hole. Myrlo then angled his finger directly to Fierro’s asshole, placing it precisely on the edge of his opening.

“Are you ready Fierro?” he asked slyly, evidently delighted when he felt his brother squirm uncomfortably under him. And he was even more excited when he heard the plead coming from gritted teeth.

_“Please.”_

* * *

Myrlo wasted no time on entering his finger into his brother’s tight hole, relishing and adoring the fact that his brother was a pure virgin; and how no one has ever been able to touch and love him like this. Fierro was writhing from the foreign pain of being penetrated and exposed, as the unfamiliarity of being vulnerable was quite new to him, Myrlo waited patiently as he let his brother adjust to the feeling. He was also kissing Fierro’s bared chest and stomach to help ease the pain.

Eventually, after taking a deep long breath and calming himself, Fierro encouraged his brother to resume. Myrlo obeyed and started to move his finger in and out of the clenching hole.

The younger male blurted out a series of intangible noises filled with pleasure, which made Myrlo’s dick twitched in excitement. It doesn’t help with the addition of complete appreciation Myrlo has for how his brother’s hole seized his finger so firmly. He added a second finger, scissoring the insides to make it laxer and more agape. Fierro could only whimper, and his hands clutching the bedsheets tightly.

When Myrlo felt his brother was prepared enough, he took out his fingers (earning a miserable whine from his brother) and dumped more lube into his palms. He smothered the lubrication into his own erect member, covering it entirely with the liquid, as he wanted to make sure that his brother felt as minimum amount of pain as possible through the whole fornication, and for him to truly reach a point of absolute ecstasy in the midst of their passion.

Myrlo lined up his cock with his brother’s stretched hole, the head slickly positioned right in front of the gaping entrance. The older man shifted down to meet his brother’s eyes, staring lovingly into the blue oceanic spheres that took residence in the milky white. Myrlo was drowning from the water that came from that vehement ocean, so he redirected his attention to the side of Fierro’s head, burying his face against the soft luscious hair, and inhaling his little brother’s sweet, sweet scent.

“I love you Fierro.” Myrlo said quietly.

“…I love you too, big brother…” Fierro uttered flimsily, hoping that it would be enough to convey the message that he was ready. Much to his relief, Myrlo understood, and the older male began to push in.

It was painful, Fierro could feel the hot searing pain coming from his ass, the burning sensation jolting through his body. Tears formed from the corner of his eyes, and he let out an agonised shriek as the ache continue to surge his body. Myrlo grunted from the tightness of Fierro’s hole, and took a deep breath as he stopped inserting his cock to let his brother adjust. He then glanced up to see his brother’s reaction, and it wasn’t something that Myrlo wanted to ever witness again.

It broke Myrlo’s heart to see his brother hurting so badly from him, just like before, and he already vowed to expediate his brother with only pleasure tonight, not pain. He gently cupped his brother’s jaw, kissing away the tears with as much as tenderness and kindness he could place through to contact. He ran his finger’s down Fierro’s hair, his mouth whispering amiable and considerate things on the side of his ears.

“You’re so strong.”

“You’re doing great, Fierro.”

“I’ve never stopped loving you.”

“You’re so, so brave Fierro.”

“Your big brother is proud of you.”

“I love you so much.”

“You’re beautiful, little brother.”

“You’re so precious, you’re so lovely.”

“You’re my perfect little brother.”

“I will never leave you again, I love you.”

Myrlo kept repeating those words so much that Fierro grounded himself back to earth from the throbbing pain. He listened to those kind words until he himself believed every single letter, cascading down on the doubts and fear of being unwanted and left alone for just a moment to enjoy the wave of affection and amity that his brother was endlessly sending.

After a while the pain became less and less, and eventually, it almost subsided entirely, only a twinge of discomfort that remains. When he almost couldn’t feel it, Fierro nodded his head, urging his brother to start again. Myrlo quirked his eyebrow for reassurance, but Fierro gave him a small smile and the older male started moving again.

At the first couple of thrusts, the pain returned once more, albeit a little less excruciating, but it caused Fierro to grip tightly into the sheets, just so he can stay cognizant. Gradually though, it turned into what could be only identified as pleasure. Myrlo was going on a pretty slow pace, careful not to hurt his brother further and giving him as much time that he needs, but when Fierro started releasing pleased moans and eager groans, he couldn’t restrain himself from thrusting faster and harder. Fierro wrapped his legs around his brother’s waist to better support him.

Fierro was already a complete mess when his brother hits a spot that was his prostate, and it completely overtook him in floods and waves of pleasure and ecstasy. His pleased yell was like music to Myrlo’s ears, so he hit that spot again and again to rise the passion between them. It elated Fierro’s mind to another plane of existence of sheer bliss, where he could see the stars springing out from his vision and the euphonious tune of his brother’s voice on his ears.

“You’re so tight Fierro~”

“So perfect…”

“So beautiful… aah~”

The two brothers were nearing their climax, especially Fierro, and only a couple more thrust for Myrlo to finish as well. Fierro came first, his body shook violently as cum squirted from the slit of his cock and staining both of their skin with the white liquid. His body went rigid, pants and moans were the only sound he could let out. His eyes were half-shut, exhaustion and fatigue wore him down from all sides.

Before long, it was Myrlo’s turn to orgasm, his seed filling up inside Fierro’s hole until he jerked out of his little brother, some of the excess was dripping outside into the sheets. He was tempted to just fall down immediately, but he didn’t want to burden the tired boy with his weight, so he shifted slightly to the side and finally laid down next to his nearly unconscious brother.

He wrapped his arms around his brother’s frame, pulling him into a warm hug. Fierro instinctively curled into the touch and buried his face in his brother’s chest, absorbing all the warmth that his brother was still dispersing. Myrlo softly smiled at his brother’s adorable actions, using his legs to push the blankets up and cover their nude bodies, hiding them once more from the eyes of the world. It reminded him of old times, back when the two slept together in their little sanctuary of a room, Fierro safely tucked under his arms.

It was a precious and fond memory, but he recognized that the present moment they were currently in, was for more intimate and lasting than memories from ten years ago could ever be. He planted a last kiss on his brother’s forehead, and the two half-brothers drifted into the land of dreams, feeling safe and satisfied and loved from each other’s presence under the comforting moonlight.

Little did they know that it would be their last time being together before reality caught up and broke their bond forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some open ending for all you sinners. i'm really sorry for creating this god awful story, but at the same time it got more hits than my actual fics so... :P
> 
> anyway the age difference between the two chars is 7 years  
> Myrlo - 24 yo  
> Fierro - 17 yo  
> and the age of consent here is 18, so underage seggs
> 
> btw i srsly was midway through writing this when i realized that they were doing it raw, and i was panicking on whether i should give them protection or not. as you can see, i went with the first option (even tho myrlo should srsly have worn a condom smh. stds are not a joke kids, always use protection)
> 
> i should sleep, goodbye you dirty hoes~!
> 
> Proofreader & Editor: Alithia


End file.
